


Frost

by chogihyun



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, ROTG inspired, i miss minhwan, idk why i made this, really short, should i make this longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogihyun/pseuds/chogihyun
Summary: Winter Spirit Hwang Minhyun meets his first ever believer, Kim Jaehwan.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I've been MIA for a long time and honestly? Idk what I've been doing. This is pretty short. I got this idea from listening to Taeyeon's A Poem Titled You which served as one of the OSTs in Hotel del Luna. Then I thought wouldn't a Winter Spirit Minhyun go great with this? 
> 
> The answer? I still don't know ;-;

Winter is Jaehwan’s most hated season. Aside from getting constant chills, he doesn’t like his fingertips feeling numb from the temperature. He blows air unto his palms in hopes that it would stop from noticeably shaking.

  
“Jaehwan! What are you doing out there?” asks his mother from inside. Little Jaehwan turned his head to look, but instead noticed the snow-covered pane. Everything was as white as snow, everyone has red runny noses, and Jaehwan couldn’t help but snicker to himself at the thought of everyone becoming Rudolph. _Are we all Santa’s helpers?_

  
“I-I’m waiting for Papa!” he stutters out mostly because of the cold. He could wait inside, but where’s the fun in that? He liked the decorations splayed outside, liked the feeling of a busy atmosphere. It felt so alive.

  
As he waited more, he started growing anxious. Christmas is in three hours and his father isn’t home yet. He’s already bored counting passersby; _so far I’m at three hundred and fifty-six._

  
What Jaehwan doesn’t know is that he’s being watched.

  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

  


  
Riding a staff has become a hobby for Winter Spirit Minhyun. As weird as it may sound, he found a friend in that thin, crooked peace of oak covered in frost. The first decades of becoming a Spirit were hard; almost as cold as winter itself. There weren’t many believers, and when he did find one, time would pass by quickly and the next thing he knew, he was forgotten.

  
Imagine being there for a child and making fun memories with them only to hit a tragic end. Minhyun has already accepted it. He would often stroll down the streets, but the reality hits him harder than before when people would just pass through him. 

  
Suddenly, he felt the need to stop.

  
His feet came to a quick halt. Minhyun was standing right in the middle of a busy street while a swarm of people pass right through him. In his peripheral vision, he saw a rather small figure rising up. He turns to its direction, and to his surprise the boy is looking right at him with big doe eyes.

  
His first reflex was to look behind to see if anyone is there that had surprised the boy but to his surprise, there was none. Everyone seems to be minding their own business. When he looks back, the boy is still looking as surprised as ever. The boy’s mouth hung open and Minhyun’s starting to feel something weird.

  
It was when the young lad giggled and pointed at him, bouncing on his toes to express his excitement.

  
“Winter Spirit! Jack Frost! Jack Frost!”

  
Well, Minhyun isn’t Jack Frost. But for the believer? He could be.


End file.
